Pitch Black
Overview Of all the stories, myths, and legends told throughout history, one of the most prominent and well known of these is the legend of a shadowy creature known as The Boogeyman; a terrifying, spirit said to haunt the dreams of sleeping individuals and turn good dreams into horrifying nightmares. This dark adversary is known as the Pitch Black, the Darkness, and Fear Incarnate by the Supernatural World and many question whether he is truly alive at all. But the title that Pitch likes the most is The Network, in reference to the fact that fear is widespread, like a network. Many beings far and wide tremble in fear of this eldritch horror and is said to be the offspring of darkness and death itself; at least, that is what is said, though Pitch Black was actually born from the Void, like Ophis; while Ophis was born from the Infinite Void, Pitch Black was conceived from the Darkness of the Void. He is strongest existence next to Ophis and Great Red. Appearance In his human form, Pitch Black has messy, jet-black hair and onyx eyes (which themselves seem to be devoid of all life), pale skin, and a well-built body. Pitch's eyes will sometimes glow a menacing red when making threats or when using a small portion of his power. When donning his first form, he is seen as a dark, roughly humanoid silhouette seemingly made of shifting energy, with glowing eyes. When assuming the mantle of his true and pure form, Pitch Black grows in size, being much taller than everyone and towers over his adversaries. His true form is revealed to be a demonic, horned being with thin, skeletal limbs, a flowing mane or shadow and spines emerging from his torso. He also has large shadowy wings that were once mistaken as Fallen Angel wings by Raynare, her accomplices, and the Devils of Kuoh. Personality Pitch Black's behavior, mannerisms, and even his voice are similar to an old-fashioned radio announcer. As a result, he is always smiling and acts polite. The reason he never stops smiling is that he believes it shows power and dominance. If a rival were to frown then he would see them as weak. It was then seen during his interaction with Riser Phenex that Pitch hates people who think they're all high and mighty just because they have this power or that object. As such, Pitch reveled in the fear and terror that Riser showed during the end of the unofficial Rating Game when Pitch mercilessly exploited Riser's fear of puppets, marionettes, and mannequins. His nature as the Boogeyman also means that Pitch, while in battle or when dealing with an enemy, is more sadistic and brutal than even Akeno Himejima. When fighting opponents, Pitch often taunts them and revels in the fear and torment of those he hates. While he was completely devoid of emotion in the beginning, the emotions and feelings of humans began to rub off on Pitch. This greatly confused the dark entity as he continued to travel the Earth until the end of the Dark Age, in which Pitch went back to the Void, since he thought Earth had began to bore him. It is also shown that Pitch can be very manipulative and can turn any argument or battle in his favor. Abilities Pitch Black's power, like the Void, is infinite and everlasting, since he himself was born from the Void's Darkness. Many consider him to be the 'brother' or 'sibling' of Ophis. 'Powers of Shadow and Darkness: '''Pitch has various shadow powers, such as traversing great distances through shadows and darkness; he can literally ''become a shadow, and affect the physical world by interacting with other shadows. Pitch is also able to either put people to sleep or enter a sleeping person's dreams. 'Fear: '''Pitch is able to know someone's worst fear with but a glance, which he often uses to break the spirits of his enemies. He also has the ability to literally ''turn into ''that fear, whatever it may be. For example, if Pitch wished, he could turn into a camel due to Rias Gremory's fear of camels, he can turn into a holy sword because of Kiba Yuuto's trauma, and so on. He was even able to turn into God of the Bible when confronting Kokabiel. '''Eldritch Magic and Physiology: '''Pitch Black is a being whose very existence defies the rules of nature and/or existence and is defined by his disregard for the natural laws of the universe as we understand them. Pitch wields godlike powers and is, for the most part, not bound by the laws of the universe. His true form cannot be grasped by mortal beings and may be interpreted differently by different individuals/species, with others creating a collective delusion of his form. These interpretations can range from the unusual, to the awe-inspiring, to the mind-shatteringly terrifying. Weaknesses While Pitch is powerful, his power derives from the fears and traumas of living beings, so if living beings were to stop experiencing fear, Pitch's power would most definitely weaken. One personal weakness of his is that Pitch hates bright places, as such, he is somewhat sluggish when moving around. Though this is not triggered if one just shines a light in his face, but really if he is exposed to the Sun. This was fixed when he fashioned himself a hood with his sweater. Pitch also hates it when people make fun of his name, such as when he brutally punched the Perverted Duo in the gut when they both called him 'Bitch Black' in their anger towards him for attracting girls. Summary Pitch Black, having found the Void boring after several centuries of being there when retreating from the Dark Age, entered the realm of Earth and assumed a human form, wanting to experience what Earth was like once again and was greatly overjoyed with the many things to do on this Earth besides haunting children (parents warning their children of his existence was enough). However, he was quite wary of the other Supernatural beings that would no doubt sense his overwhelming power, thus he suppressed it. After a few agonizing years, Pitch was finally able to have his own home in Kuoh Town while also enrolling himself in Kuoh Academy as a second year student, wanting to learn more about the human world. Trivia * Pitch Black alludes to the Boogie Man, a frightening mythical creature adults often used to scare children into good behavior. * Parts of Pitch Black's personality are derived from Alastor the Radio Demon from ''Hazbin Hotel. * Pitch Black's main name is derived from Pitch Black of the movie Rise of the Guardians. * Pitch Black's two forms and name 'Network' are both derived from Network, the main antagonist of the franchise Armed With Wings. * Pitch Black's theme is Oogie Boogie's Song ''from ''The Nightmare Before Christmas. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters